


Reminder of my Love

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay yearning, M/M, Ryan-centric, Unrequited Love, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: All Ryan needed in the chilly early morning was his cup of coffee, some warm clothes, and maybe a song to remind him of Shane and how much he missed him during the days they couldn't meet.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Reminder of my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who the fuck allowed me to write this, but here it is you guys~ my first contribution to the fandom/ship lmao
> 
> This fic is un-beta and I didn't bother to reread it lmao, so be warned guys
> 
> The song is Makalimutin (Forgetful) by Filipino band Kamara. I'm new to the fandom and when I listened to this song, I felt that it was very Shyan. I was immediately inspired to write about them as I was listening to this. 
> 
> [Here's a link to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJeUAYMcWqw)  
>    
> The original Tagalog lyrics is there and the translation is below it. I apologize if the translation is a bit wonky or weird to read, the song is very beautiful in my language and was a bit hard to translate. But I do hope I was able to convey the feelings and meaning of it all to you guys.
> 
> Ryan-centric fic cuz I absolutely ADORE Ryan lmao
> 
> Also last note, I am unsure whether Ryan actually knows Tagalog or even has Filipino cousins lmao I just wanted to add this bit because he's actually part Filipino and I love that so much ;w; <3

He starts his day off with a hot cup of coffee. He had just gotten up from bed, hair still a mess with bed hair as Ryan wore a comfy hoodie and sweat pants. It was a bit cold today and his mind was still foggy with sleep. The mug in his hands was a welcome warmth and the first sip felt heavenly. Feeling the drink travel from his throat down to the rest of his body, warming him up. Ryan started to walk out of his kitchen, looking over his window to watch the outside. It was one of his routines that just sorta happened, waking up and watching the outside world.

It had sucked for the first couple of days that he couldn’t go out, but being in quarantine was so much more better than actually getting sick. It was a small price to pay for living a healthy life anyways, so Ryan didn’t mind much.

Looking out into the streets, his mind started to wander off into other thoughts. He thought of Shane, wondered how his big guy was doing, and if he was already awake. Ryan recalled one of their episodes together in unsolved and smiled, missing the banters and theories he and Shane would come up. A particular memory of Shane dancing in one of their hotel rooms as he filmed him popped up into Ryan’s mind and he chuckled to himself at the memory. 

He stood there by the window, drinking his cup of coffee as he basked in the morning light… That was until his phone ringed with a notification. Ryan’s train of thoughts was broken for a split second as his eyes searched the living room. He had remembered putting it down by the coffee table earlier. Moving to the living room and sitting on his couch, he found his phone on the table and grabbed it.

He was expecting something from work but instead, it was a message from one of his cousins. This particular cousin was someone whom Ryan was close to, they had visited each other from time to time as they grew up. As a result, they still kept in touch even as they were adults now and didn’t see much except for the holidays since said cousin lived in the Philippines.

_ ‘Hey, want to listen to a new song?’  _ the message said and Ryan chuckled.

_ ‘Sure, why not?’ _

He sent his reply as he took a sip of his coffee again. He wondered what the time was right now in his cousin’s place, knowing that it was probably around the afternoon.

_ ‘You’re gonna love this! Not unless you suck at Tagalog now.’  _ His cousin jestered as he sent the link to the song after those words.

Ryan gave a snort. _ ‘Yeah right, my Tagalog is PERFECT!’ _ He texted back, knowing that he’d probably still ask the other for translations since he did forget the language a little. He barely gets to use it, so he was bound to be rusty. Ryan clicked on the link, seeing that it was a music video.

“Kamara Makalimutin... Makalimutin… Forgetful?” He muttered out the title, seeing that it was actually a lyric video instead. That was good, at least he could mull over the words as he listens and reads them. “What the fuck does Kamara mean though.” He says but shrugs it off for now in favor of listening to the song.

The song was soothing and slow, played by an acoustic guitar, a calming voice, and just soft tunes in general. Ryan listened closely to the lyrics.

_ ‘ _ **_Naiisip mo bang iniisip kita ngayon?  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Have you ever thought, that I’m thinking of you right now?)  _

**_Naiisip mo bang nakikinig ako sayo?  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Have you ever thought, that I listen to you) _ _ ’ _

  
  


The first line of the song gave him a sense of yearning immediately, that emotion of wanting to be near someone. It didn’t take a genius to know who Ryan was thinking about though. The image of Shane immediately came to his mind. The way Shane smiles, his voice, his big hands that would hold onto Ryan.

_ ‘ _ **_Naiisip mo bang ikaw ay para lang sa akin?_ ** _   
_ _ ( _ _ Have you ever thought, that you were only for me?) _

**_Naiisip mo bang 'di ka na mawawala sa aking piling?  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Have you ever thought, that we'll never be apart) _

**_At alam ko ang iyong kailangan  
_ ** _ ( _ _ And I know what you need) _

**_Ano ang gamit ng pag-alala  
_ ** _ ( _ _ The use of being thoughtful) _

**_Pagkat ikaw ay makalimutin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ For you are forgetful) _

**_Ngunit ako ay laging mahahanap mo rin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ But I can always be found) _

**_Ang liwanag sa bintana mo  
_ ** _ ( _ _ The light from your window) _

**_Paalala sa pag-ibig ko  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Is a reminder of my love)’ _

He sits back on his sofa, smiling softly as the song lets him reminisce about Shane. There were maybe some words that Ryan couldn’t fathom at the moment, but he got the general idea of the song. The idea of loving someone and being there for them, even when you were apart.

It felt quite perfect for his predicament right now with Shane.

_ ‘ _ **_Ohh ikaw na ay malaya  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Ohh, you are now free) _

**_Ohh anong patutunayan  
_ ** _ (Ohh, what else can I prove) _

**_Bumibilis ang ikot ng mundo  
_ ** _ ( _ _ The earth continues to turn) _

**_Ngunit ako'y hindi magbabago  
_ ** _ (But I will never change) _

**_Pagkat ikaw ay makalimutin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ For you are forgetful) _

**_Ngunit ako ay laging mahahanap mo rin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ But I can always be found) _

**_Ang liwanag sa bintana mo  
_ ** _ ( _ _ The light from your window) _

**_Paalala sa pag-ibig ko  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Is a reminder of my love)’ _

He missed Shane, his chest felt a mixture of both warmth and ache. The song had evoked some emotions and it was too damn early in the morning for some yearning. But, it felt just right to be listening to it right now. It was perfect, the idea of him thinking of Shane right this very moment as the chill of the morning was slowly being thawed by the sun. The light reflected from the outside so soft and gentle, the song of birds outside that made the morning relaxing. Ryan took in a deep breath, the aroma of his coffee just blissful as he took another drink.

_ ‘ _ **_Pagkat ikaw ay makalimutin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ For you are forgetful) _

**_Ngunit ako ay laging mahahanap mo rin  
_ ** _ ( _ _ But I can always be found) _

**_Ang liwanag sa bintana mo  
_ ** _ ( _ _ The light from your window) _

**_Paalala sa pag-ibig ko  
_ ** _ ( _ _ Is a reminder of my love)’ _

“Paalala sa pag-ibig ko.” He muttered out the last line of the song, a bittersweet smile on his lips. There was something about that line that kinda struck him like a cord deep inside Ryan had been uncoiled. But, all in all, he had liked the song.

“Gotta thank couz for the playlist,” Ryan said to himself with a chuckle as he placed his mug on the coffee table once again. As he was in the middle of messaging his cousin back for the song recommendation, his phone pinged again for a notification.

Ryan checked the notification and saw that it was a message from Shane. He felt butterflies run rampant in his stomach, feeling loved to get a message from the other in the early morning.

He decided to check Shane’s message to him first, vouching that it was more important at the moment than his thank you message to his cousin. 

_ ‘Good morning baby! Have a nice sleep? Or are you still sleeping?’  _ Was Shane’s message and Ryan chortled. He started to type a reply when another message from Shane popped up and this time, it was an image.

_ ‘Me and Sara just woke up, promise I won’t be late to the meeting this time.’ _ Shane sent again, the image was the two of them in bed. The duo had looked as though he had just woken up, bedsheets surrounding them as their bed hair was apparent. Shane looked as though he had woken up and immediately messaged him, Sara with her back turned but hugged close by Shane’s arm. In the background was a wall of Shane’s bedroom with a window, the light of the morning sun beaming through it and shining on Shane.

“Paalala sa pag-ibig ko,” Ryan repeated softly, the butterflies dying down as he felt a certain type of stinging in his heart.

_ ‘You’re lucky to have such a thoughtful friend! I’ll bombard you with messages minutes before the meeting, so don’t you dare be late!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! I kinda plan on explanding this maybe, eventually making Ryan and Shane a couple and having smut huehuehue
> 
> I'll have to see first if I can write it though, since I have a lot fo other fics I need to write and this was just something that spurred into the moment lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading though!


End file.
